Project Avimar - TechGuide
Information about the technology that would be utilized to build and maintain Project Avimar (Toronto Arcology COOP Project) Project Avimar - Technological Solutions Guide Technologies that will allow us to build and maintain a higher standard of living within our City. Content Index *Manufacturing Capabilities *Inner City Transportation / Delivery Systems *Cutting Edge Technology (Gaming, Robotics, Starworldz Technologies) *Open Source Architecture Manufacturing Capabilities HICAAL 3D Printing Avimar is Equipped with several High Capacity Additive Assembly Line 3D Printers (HICAAL3D). HICAAL3D's are 7 Networked Industrial 3D Printers, combined with Robotic Assembly Systems that can Construct, and Assemble Products of any Size. (Due to the assembly capability, it can assemble products much larger than it can print). Combined with our RAPD Network delivery system - citizens can select items or components they require, and our printers can print them on demand and deliver them throughout the city via the RAPD Network. Optionally, if users only need items temporarily, once they are completed with the object they can redeposit it into the RAPD Network, so that it can be stored for use by other citizens in the future. For example, you may not necessarily require a Microscope for your daily living, but want one to look at something. You can get one delivered to your residential floor, use it for a few days, weeks, whatever - then return it to storage when your done... If you don't always need an object, it could be something that could be including as part of an internal sharing economy that the COOP structure could use... (see 'Sharing Economics' under COOP Structure / Governance for more information on this concept). Inner City Transportation / Delivery Systems *RATS Network (Rapid Access Transit Shuttle Network) *RAPD Network (Rapid Access Parcel Delivery Network) *Main Elevators *Skyway Bikepath RATS Network (Rapid Access Transit Shuttle Network) *The RATS Network is a Vaccuum Tube Elevator System that runs along the exterior, and interior of Avimar. *It runs horizontally, as well as vertically - and can take you to the many 'Hub' locations, throughout the city of Avimar. *Shuttles can deliver a single person, or two people with the larger version. At access points, you would use a button to select 1 or 2 person occupancy, and a Shuttle will come to the entrance. *After entering the shuttle, it will connect to the network of tunnels that run throughout the city - allowing for transportation to anywhere in the city, quite rapidly. RAPD Network (Rapid Access Parcel Delivery Network) *The Parcel Delivery System works very similiar to the RATS Network, but instead of delivering people - it delivers small objects, packages, or parts to other locations throughout the city. *At Hubs throughout the city, players will be able to access the RAPD network to obtain goods that are manufactured inside the city, or delivered to the city. *Think of the RAPD Network as our Cities internal mailbox system, but you can access YOUR mail at any location through the city where a RAPD Access Point exists. *The RAPD Network can deliver parcels 3'x3' in size. Larger parcels must be transported via the Main Elevators. Main Elevators *Main Elevators are located throughout the interior dome of the city as well as a group of 4 within each of the Residential Towers. *Approximately 18-20 Person Carrying Capacity (3000lb), and the main elevators are grouped in 2 or 4's. *Only capable of travelling vertically throughout the city. Run on a seperate track than the RATS/RAPD Networks. *Generally used for the delivery of larger objects, such as furniture, or parcels that cannot be transported via the RAPD Network *Optionally used for large parties of citizens who wish to travel together; rather than via the RATS Network. Skyway Bikepath / Walkway *Along the exterior of the city, a clear two story tube could be constructed in a ring like fashion around the exterior of the city, for biking and excercise purposes. *The lower floor could be for biking (two-way, four total lanes), while the upper floor could be for walking. *It is basically a large track, with a clear shell that protects athletes from the elements. Cutting Edge Technology (Gaming, Robotics, Starworldz Technologies) Project Avimar will seek to enroll the most clever of designers, engineers, architects and experts in varied technological fields so that our combined knowledge and skills - can help drive forward the evolution of the internet, self sustainable culture, gaming, and robotics technology. *DreadKnight Labz Gaming *Animbot / Robotics Programs *Starworldz Technologies More information coming soon. Open Source 3D Architecture Once Project Avimar is completed and publicly released virtually (and thereafter constructed...) - the blueprints for a prefabricated Arcology Project, will be released to the public domain along with the launch of Project Starworldz, so that other COOP organizations, can quite literally - 3D Print and assemble their own Arcologies based on our blueprints and virtual model, and add them into the Starworldz and DreadKnight Labz Multiverse.